Good Morning Hakkai
by Sariyuki
Summary: The problem with a "last night" is that it's always followed by a "morning after". Pairing: SanzoHakkai.


**Title:** Good Morning Hakkai  
**Date:** 20 July/4 November 2004  
**Author:** Sariyuki  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki nor Saiyuki RELOAD nor any other Saiyuki derivatives.  
**Dedicated to:** Rasinah. Hope you like it.

-.-.-

He had never seen a bluer sky...

As the ray of light was streaming through the bars of the open window, Hakkai ran his hand over his face. The sun was high already, spreading its golden light everywhere it could reach, brightening the clear morning sky. He should have woken up hours ago and got the others to do the same too. He realised that he was as late as ever but he wouldn't let it worry him. At least, not yet.

He carefully moved his body on the bed and turned to his left.

Consciousness slowly trickled down his veins as he was watching the still sleeping figure by his side. Ghosts of thoughts started to fill his waking mind at the sight of Sanzo, whose closed eyelids slightly hidden beneath the beautiful golden hair that crowned the usually scowling face. Hakkai's gaze softened as he ran his fingers through the strands of hair. Bright. So bright. He had never seen a more dazzling sight than this.

He had fallen asleep and for the first time dreamt of dreams.

His mind wandered to what happened last night as he turned his gaze from Sanzo's face to the bare shoulder. Was it just adrenalin getting out of control? He didn't give it any thoughts then. But how could he think when his mind was invaded by those adoring lips and sinful fingers, by the feel of a body pressed so tightly against his own, and by restrained passion and unadorned desire? All he could think of was him and Sanzo on this narrow bed, their limbs tangled from hair to toe, their breaths carelessly expended, rapidly distorted, their words alternated from muffled whispers to muted cries. Still, he couldn't get over what he had felt. He'd never imagined that this heart could beat that fast.

Faster than the pouring rain... As if it didn't matter anymore.

Forcing his eyes away from the sleeping form of Sanzo, Hakkai turned them back to the high window. The sky, why did it look so bright? Clearly it was a sign for him to get up and about. And yet, for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he loathed the thought of leaving the bed at this very moment. It's not like Sanzo was going to disappear on him...

He got mildly annoyed with this. After all they were still stuck together with this journey to complete and it didn't appear it would be over any time soon. Another thought flashed in front of him. This - would this bring complication to their mission? And more importantly, would this be complicated? Releasing his frown, Hakkai decided to give up on the thousand and hundred questions that swirled around in a haze inside his head. He just had to see, didn't he? There was no turning back. His next thought came as a surprise as realisation hit him in between the eyes. No, he did _not_ want to go back.

There was nothing to go back to, not even his past. Not even Kanan. They had long gone and left him behind. What he had now was only fragments and memories of the past that didn't even belong to him anymore. Those that he didn't have, he had buried them deep inside his bones and hadn't asked for more. He was given a new name, a new start of life and a handful of new friends. He couldn't ask for more. The future he couldn't quite see looked darker than the past, but he knew someone was bound to bring a lighter along the way.

He turned his eyes back on Sanzo. He could get used to this, he knew. He could get used to waking up next to this warmness. He could get used to see Sanzo's sleeping face first thing in the morning. How couldn't he? Why wouldn't he?

They had had an understanding. And Hakkai knew it had been there for the longest of time, whatever it was, between them, whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not. And then they had something else to add to it now. Trying to name it too early would be a mistake. He knew, they just had to see.

See if there was a way at the end of the road...

Sighing inwardly, Hakkai forced himself up, walked silently towards their backpacks and checked his mental list. He would take a shower first and then wake the others up. He sighed more visibly this time. They were as late as ever. And he had always preferred a morning start. Nevertheless, he thought, this was a morning after. Smiling a little, he headed to the bathroom.

"Hakkai..."

He turned around and saw that Sanzo was waking up.

"Good morning, Sanzo," he greeted, as politely as ever.

Putting himself in a sitting position on the bed, Sanzo ignored the greeting. But Hakkai thought he caught something flashing on those violet eyes when their gazes met. A recognition? An acceptance? It passed swiftly before he could register what it was or what it meant. Noting it down in his mind, he walked towards the bed, which was strictly speaking Sanzo's bed. Some of his worries that he didn't realise had been at the back of his mind dissolved into thin air.

Sanzo turned to look at the window and winced a little.

"We're late."

"You're not blaming me for that, are you?" A teasing smile entertained Hakkai's features.

"You overslept."

"So did you, Sanzo."

Sanzo snorted in a half-hearted manner. Hakkai sat on the bed, his towel on his shoulder and grinned.

"Well, next time, remind me to set up an alarm clock."

"Ch. You should have thought of that yourself last night."

Next time, thought Hakkai, rather in awe. Sanzo didn't seem to mind a next time either.

"Next time, it may be a good idea to get a double bed room, Sanzo."

Sanzo didn't "ch" the suggestion. Hakkai plunged on.

"And then-"

"Oh shut up, Hakkai, and get ready," said Sanzo, not exactly irritated. Something akin to a smile tried to or perhaps, tried not to appear on his face. "Didn't I tell you that we're late already?"

"Gojyo and Goku are probably up already," speculated Hakkai. "I'd better check."

"Before they check on us," he added, grinning once more.

"Don't worry," replied Sanzo, finally getting into the mood. "I've got my gun handy."

"In that case, I'll risk a quick shower," Hakkai said, standing up from the bed. "While you're keeping watch."

He contemplated in stealing a kiss from the sleepy head monk but decided against it. Only, he thought it'd be terribly romantic if he did that. After all, it was a proper thing to do, wasn't it? Hakkai had always done things properly.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Sanzo, meeting Hakkai's eyes.

"Um," said Hakkai whose mind was too busy to form a meaningful reply.

He stood and looked at Sanzo uncertainly for a second. What the heck, he thought, leaned down and planted a kiss on Sanzo's right cheek. Things had to be done properly. At least, that's what he'd planned to say if he was asked to give reason to his action.

This was his first morning with Sanzo. It had to be appropriate.

He strolled towards the bathroom in their room, suppressing the urge to whistle while Sanzo was staring fixedly at his bare back, a hand over his cheek. It seemed to Hakkai like a start to a beautiful long day ahead. He knew it was ridiculous but it even seemed to him that the sun was greeting him with its dazzling brightness, "Good morning, Hakkai."

-.-.-


End file.
